


Warm breakfast

by Gilrael



Series: EnnoTanaKano [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Ryuu makes breakfast for Kanoka and Chikara.





	Warm breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitch_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [warm realizations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770637) by [glitch_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/pseuds/glitch_writes). 



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEL! Have some EnnoTanaKano.

Kanoka wakes up to the delicious smell of food. Chikara has his arms wrapped around her in a vice grip, fast asleep, which means it must be Ryuu in the kitchen. Carefully, she removes herself from Chikara's embrace. He grumbles a little but doesn't wake up as he latches onto a pillow instead. Kanoka presses a soft kiss on his forehead before getting up and going to the kitchen, where Ryuu is indeed making breakfast.

“G'morning, beautiful,” he says, grinning from ear to ear while he stirs something in a pot.

“Morning, Ryuu,” she replies, sitting down at the table. “What's for breakfast?”

“Rice and miso soup,” he says. “Chikara needs to stock up on groceries again.”

“You're the only person who ever cooks in his kitchen anyway.”

That makes Ryuu laugh. “True.” He tastes the soup and frowns. “Can you set the table?” he asks, rummaging through Chikara's cabinets in search of some spice he was missing.

It's just their usual morning routine, getting breakfast ready while Chikara is still asleep, but the atmosphere feels different this morning; it's somehow lighter and more carefree. It's only when Chikara joins them at the kitchen table that she understands what is different – the three of them are in love with each other and now they know. A weight that she didn't even know she was carrying around with her had been lifted last night and now she is floating on a warm cloud of happiness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [warm blankets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282173) by [glitch_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/pseuds/glitch_writes)




End file.
